Running For My Life
by I-LOVE-ONE-DIRECTION99
Summary: Running for my life with my best friend with me. We have no where to go. Welcome to our lives.  I DONT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE, BUT I DO OWN MY PLOT AND CHARACTERS.


Running for my life. It seems like I have been doing that a lot lately, like running from the

cops, my mom (strangly…I will tell you later), or running from the people who want to kill me (I will also tell you about that later). I began to think that will I ever get to stop running and just rest for awhile, while not being in hiding. I wish that I could, but when I am running…I am running. Why are you running from the cops and your mom, you may ask, but I can't tell you now. Why are there people who want to kill me, you may ask now, but again I can't tell you right now while I am running. I'm not sure when I stop, but when I do…I promise to tell you everything…about my past, why I'm running from the cops and my mom, why there are people who want to kill me, what I am, and I what I can do. My name is Maximum Ride, Max for short. Push my buttons and you die. But before that all that I can say now till I stop is that I want to live a normal live, but can I? Welcome to my life, in joy the ride.

I live an interisting life. That is probaly why I am running, why I am a fugative. I start to look for a cave, cause it is getting dark. Me and a friend just like me run for about twenty more minutes, when we sundenly end up looking at darkness, so I walk back the way I came from and went to look for some sticks to light a fire, while she looked for food. When I get back after I found like forty sticks, dropped them and set them on fire, boy-scout way. So I promised you two things (see do I brake my promises? No I don't) so here is my story. My past is just this, I broke out of this place I call The School, see but it is not school, it is a place where evil scientists expirment on you. I am a human-avian hybird (98% Human , 2% bird…I have wings.) so I pretty much had a terrible childhood up ontill I was about 8, I ecasped. I can control the elements and change my apperence. I escaped with Dawn. You still wonder why I am running away from my mom? Well when I was 8(when I ecsaped from The School) we where running for about 2 weeks, when we bumped into this lady(My mom) and I looked just like her and she said, "Oh my god my baby is home all safe and sound!" and then she picked me up and brought me home. It turned out when I was born, I was stolen from the hospital and then my dad died from a heart attack 5 years after, so when we bumped into eachother, she turned abusive (leaving me and Dawn home all alone for a long period of times and beat me) and we left when I was 13. My mom filed me as a missing child and said we stole all of her cash, so after that the cops have been looking for me. So that is why we are running away from the cops and my mom. So that leaves me to tell you about why there are people who want to kill me….well when we broke out of The School, they started to send out Easers (you are probaly think she is so scared of easers…well this type of easers are 98% Human 2% Wolf, ready to rip your throat out.) to get me back there to die or something.

Who would have thought of getting shot at was exthrillerating. It seems like a war has started. Well I guess flying now was the best opion right now. So that is what I did, I flew to Mami, Florida. I'm not really sure if I should buy this house or not, it is 2 storys , and should I enroll into school? Hm…choices, choices.

"No, sorry I will not buy the house." I said saldy, but I have to move on to get as far away as I can from my mom and the cops. I walked to the empty park and changed my apperence to brown hair, bright blue eyes, and tan skin. I ran to the edge of the park spread my wings and flew away.

Okay, you probaly think why would you turn down a house? Well me and Dawn, don't really settle down that much. Take right now, we are walking to the police station. Why? Cause I can't take running around that much anymore. Oh here we are.

"Hi. Um well, you know about that woman, who claimed that her daughter and the daughter's friend stole all of her cash and then ran away? Well that's me and my friend here, but I swear to you we did not steal her money. She left us alone for long periods of time and beat us, so we ran away when we where thirteen. Oh and there are these people who experiment on kids and when the kids excape they send these part wolf and part human to capture them and kill them, and me and my friend here are one of the experiments. We are 2% bird and 98% human, and that right there is terrioism on us kids and I can tell you where the place we excaped from is." I explained to the cop that was closest to us.

"Okay. Um….you are free, let me call your mom and tell her to come here and then I'm going to arrest her for beating you guys and lying to a cop and where is the place that experiments on kids? My name is Justin Ryan, but please call me Detupy Ryan. I'm gonna go tell someone something, come on." Justin urged. So me and Dawn walk with Justin to the repstepionist desk. " can you please send in Maxine Perry to the interogation room b, please." Justin said. After about twenty minutes my mum walked in and when she saw us she screamed and ran toward us, but she only ran into glass, so she ran to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked. I could hear Dawn chuckling. Mum sat down in the chair and then wristbands came out and held her down and then the glass lifted up.

"Hi mum. Why did you beat us when we where at your house?" I asked.

"Cause I hate you!"She spat.

"Now I see where I get that from. Anyways, why did you say that we toke all of your money with us, when we ran away?"I questioned.

"Cause I hate you and I work in Death Valley, where The School is."Mum screamed. Then Deyupy Ryan (aka:Justin) said to my mum while walking out of a room,

"You are caught and you are going under costudy. But right now we heard that you work for The School, witch you are going to The Pentagon for terriosism."Justin went over to my mum and handcuffed her and then took the wristbands off and then we walked out of the interogation room and then we suddenly heard swooshing.

"Ahhh, the hellicopter is here to pick up terriorists we pick up of the street, to take them to The Pentagon."Justin said calmly. Then right then we saw people walking towards the hellicopter and then he shoved mum into the line and then after mum got in Justin closed the doors and slapped the copter to tell the ploit to go. Then we walked over to the planning room and planned how to get the experiments out and blow up the school at the same time.

Time lapse name Robin

Beep!

Beep!

Beep!

Beep!

Be-….oops I broke Justin's alarm clock.

Today was the day that we burn down The School. I grab my clothes and ran into the bathroom and toke a thirty minute shower and then got out and dried myself off and then put on my red and blue plaid tube top, my black super skinny jeans, my black high heels, and my black leather biker jacket on (outfit on profile) and ran down the stairs to find Dawn in her button up floral tank top, rocker chic jacket, black skinny's, high heel trainer's, lepored bagle disco braclets, zipper wrap bracelet, and her feather drop earrings (outfit on proflie).

"Hey! Justin's in the shower right now, so yah."Dawn said.I just nodded. Justin then came out in an all black all nodded and waited till the was a quiet hellicopter ten minutes later, they where here. I told them Death Valley, Calorforina. In about two hours we where there and me and Dawn took out the easers that were out front and then snuck into the buliding and we got the experiments and killed all the easers and killed half the whitecoats.

"Dawn! Take the kids out and into the hellicopter and get it to go atleast 500 meters away from here, I will fly to the hellicopter."I screamed at Dawn, while she turned and ran with the kids to the hellicopter.I ran and put the bomb where it is sopposed to be and ran to the door and jumed out into the sky, once I got about 490 meters away, I pushed the detonmeter and went into super drive to the hellicopter and got in, while The School exploded.

"Nice job!"Dawn said.

"I know right?"I asked.

"Right!"Dawn replied.I walked over to the kids.

" you tell me your names?My name is Max and she (I pointed at Dawn) is Dawn."I said gentley.

"My name is Selena." Selena said.

"Kaite."Katie replied to my question.

"Kyle."Kyle replied a short replie.

"Can you tell me your ages?"Dwan asked.

"We are all fivteen."Katie replied.

"Thanks."Me and Dawn replied to Katie in usion.

Selena's outfit was a black cropped tank top, distressed jean shorts, ballerina flats, love life be brave ring, nobody can hurt me ring, love two finger ring, swagg braclet, cat eye sunglasses, love story beret, lincoln park at midnight nail polish, blue nail crackle nail polish(link on profile).

Katie's outfit was off the shoulder top, tight long john dark skinny's, knee high black converse, love two finger ring, feather shoulder duster earrings, jealous necklace, metal tab sunglasses, and lip gloss (link on proflie).

Kyle had on a black shirt with Mettallica on it, old blue jeans, and sneakers on.

"Me and Dawn are sixteen and Selena and Katie, I love your I so agree with you on mettallica."I said.

"Yeah she does…"Dawn suffed.

"You guys can live with us."I offered.

" are getting a house!"Dawn screamed while asking.

"Yes dimwitt."I replied sarcasticly.

"Yay!"Dawn screamed so loud, I swear she burst my ear drums.

"Shut up!"I screetch louder than she can ever scream.

"Thank you."Justin said behind me.I jumped about 50 feet in the air.

"What the heck!"I screamed at Justin an guess what he does, he shruggs.

"Can you get me, Dawn, Katie, Selena, and Kyle a house, Dawn a Datona Dodge Challenger, me a Harley Davidson motercycle, and the three of them convertible's for when they get there licences, oh and 5 dogs?Katie want's a pitbull, Dawn want's a doushound, Selena want's a german shepherd, I want a blue pitbull, Kyle want's a bealgan mellonwah."I asked.

"Sure…"Justin replied.

House, here we come! The house is first story has the kitchen, dining room, living room, game room, sports room, and fight room. The second story has a indoor pool, 4 guest bedrooms, 4 guest bathrooms, and a dog room. The third floor is where me, Dawn's, Selena's, Kyle's, and Katie's master bedroom and bathroom is. Yes there is five master bed and bath rooms. All already the way we want it and the funiture we wanted. We found all the cars in the five car garage and imedently saw our ran to the dog room and saw our own dogs! This is heaven for us.


End file.
